Sugar Daddy
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Hinata esperaba el amor en un hombre un par de años mayor que ella, sin embargo gallo viejo hace buen caldo, y su gallo es el mas macho, un macho de machos, su sugar daddy. Diferencia de edad y lemmon :3


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **"Sugar Daddy"**

 **Nota: No pregunten de donde saqué esto, solo gozenlo 737**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Durante su adolescencia soñaba con encontrar el amor en un hombre carismático, dulce y encantador, el tipo de hombre que vez y piensas: "Hombres como él ya no hay", el tipo de hombre que enamoras cada día de la misma forma que él te enamora, de esos hombres que sabes que llevarás a casa y le presentaras a tus padres, aquél chico galante y hermoso al que tu padre y hermano odiaran por ser tan genial, el mismo que probablemente no acepten por que seguirán pensando que nadie es lo suficiente para merecerte sin importar que el hombre que estás presentando es lo mas cercano a la perfección.

Esos eran sus sueños de pequeña.

Cuándo cumplió sus hermosos y adultos dieciocho años de edad y tras entender que ese tipo de hombre no había, se hizo a la idea que enamorarse de un chico que fuese un par de años ya fuere menor o mayor que ella, no era tan malo, quizá no fuese el hombre perfecto pero podría ser el ideal compañero de vida, su otra mitad si es que eso de verdad existía.

A los veintitrés años de edad, con una carrera concluida y sin el mas mínimo historial en su vida amorosa, se hizo a la idea de que probablemente el amor no era para ella, y no, de nada valía el aspecto físico o los grandes atributos, tenía pecho grande, mismo que muchas chicas le envidiaban por años e incluso decían eran de plástico, como si con los gastos de la universidad le hubiese sido posible pagarse las jodidas siliconas, con trabajo y tenía para comer, ahora que tenía un excelente trabajo tenía mejores cosas en que gastar su dinero.

Claro que jamás esperó que a sus veinticuatro años su vida cambiaría, que sus planes de un chico solo un par de años mayor le daría una bofetada y le plantaría al real amor de su vida, al verdadero hombre perfecto que no era uno, ni dos y mucho menos tres años mayor que ella, resulta que el amor de su vida, su alma gemela, aquella otra mitad pérdida se había adelantado en el viaje, tras tantos años de espera se le había plantado de frente en un galante, hermoso y sensual paquete quince años mayor que ella.

Él hombre era la personificación de la elegencia, vestía con trajes de marca cuándo de su trabajo se trataba, el encantador propietario de una agencia auto motriz que gosaba de fortuna, fama, mujeres que buscaban amarrarlo al menos por una noche, lujos y mucho mas de lo que uno pudiese esperar, sin embargo y a pesar de todo lo que poseía, él era una persona humilde, noble de corazón y con hermosas intensiones, rodeado de triunfos propios y no de la herencia de papi, un hombre en mayúscula y con todas sus letras, cada una de ellas.

La primera vez que se imaginó a si misma enrollada en una cama con semejante ejemplar de hombre, se reprochó a si misma, pero él mismo se había encargado de plasmarle en la mente la idea de convertirse una mujer en sus brazos, con la posibilidad de no ser sólo una mujer, si no de ser SU mujer, después de eso su imaginación se vio volando y creando diferentes paisajes en los que podía verse a si misma enpiernada con el hombre de hombres.

La primera vez que aceptó estar con él se sintió intimidada, ella era sólo una chica inexperta y él un hombre que emanaba masculinidad y testosterona por donde quiera que pasaba, menudo hombre que estaba hecho, el hombre con cada movimiento y en una sola sonrisa decía lo bestia qie llehaba a ser en la cama, era como una promesa no hablada de que probablemente, muy probablemente se haría difícil al día siguiente la caminata.

A pesar de que el hombre era imponente, Hinata experimento su primera vez tal y como la había imaginado, una noche mágica, dónde él le hizo sentir amada, perfecta y sobre todo que era hermosa, le había hecho mujer de la forma mas perfecta posible, había sido dulce y cuidadoso, le mostró lo que era tener un orgasmo, lo que era tocar el cielo en un movimiento y volver a la tierra antes de despegar de nuevo, le mostro las estrellas dentro de las sabanas y le mostró -a su manera- la mas brillante luna que iluminaba lo que daría inició a su jamás imaginada pero perfecta historia de amor.

Desde el momento que ella se entregó a él lo supo, supo que nada sería fácil, que las críticas les lloverían como meteoritos por doquier con la firme intención de separarlo, de acomplejar su amor, pero como lo sabía se preparó, se preparó por que era débil, por que sabía que en algún momento podrían llegar a persuadirla, pero sabía también que debía darle a él la esperanza de la lucha, decirle: "Tengo miedo, por favor lucha por mi y yo lucharé por ti, por nosotros", las cosas no siempre fueron bien, pero sin duda tampoco fueron mal, él le demostró que la amaba, la amaba a pesar de que todos lo decían que ella solo era una niña mimada, una mujerzuela interesada, por que confió en ella y lo que le profesaba.

—¿Pasa algo mi pequeña? -la voz profunda a su espalda la regresó a la realidad, dejó a un lado su cepillo de cabello y lo miró allí de pie, con solo una toalla rodeándole la cintura-

—No es nada -le respondió ella con calma y una sonrisa en el rostro-, tan solo estaba recordando mis sueños de la adolescencia.

—¿A si?, ¿cuáles?

—Quería encontrar el amor en un chico un par de años mayor que yo, un chico dulce y encantador, pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

—Oye, eso me hiere.

—A cambio recibí un sugar daddy rebosante de sensualidad, tan guapo, tan encantador, tan sexy y algo mayor que yo, un ron añejo -le decía en tono de burla-

—Querías un niño, un bebé al que terminarías amamantando para que se terminara de criar -dijo divertido mientras se acercaba a la mujer par rodearla en sus fuertes brazos-, pero la vida es buena, a cambio de la espera te dio un hombre de verdad.

—¿A sí?, bueno yo solo te veo a ti -respondió divertida abrazándose al fuerte cuerpo de su amante-

—Tu sabes que soy un hombre, soy tu hombre sólo que tu naciste varios años mas tarde.

—Jajajaja bueno, creo que me he olvidado de que tan hombre eres, a ver si bienes y me lo muestras

—Voy a mostrarte por que es que eres MI mujer, será duro y te gustará.

Siempre le decían que si por que no intentaba una aventura con alguien de su edad, alguien que pudiese hacerla sentir bien en la cama, amada y que era joven, pero para nada se lo pensaba, por que era fácil, era sencillo de explicar, nadie era capaz de provocarle todo lo que Naruto Uzumaki, su sensual sugar daddy le provocaba con una mirada, una sonrisa sugerente, un guiño coqueto, una caricia traviesa, por que sabía que nadie podría llegarla a hacerse sentir mujer como él lo hacía, por que nadie la llevaría a la cúspide de sus emociones, sus sentimientos y sus mas eróticas sensaciones, por que nadie sería capaz de derretirla en un instante, por que nadie la haría sentirse mujer como lo hacía él, por que nadie la amaría tanto, por que ella sólo lo ama a él.

La sensación de calor que le provocaban los besos de él no se la provocaba mas nadie, sentir sus labios ser atrapados por los ajenos que toras y succionan de ellos, la lengua que se cuela en su boca y le provoca aquel incesante y palpitante calor en su entrepierna, las manos grandes que queman todo a su paso, la espalda ancha que es tan hermosa para abrazar y aruñar cuándo el orgasmo le ataca con un huracán de sensaciones desgarradoras que le transportan hasta el paraíso y allí le hacen su hogar, que la mantiene en el cielo siendo ilumunada por la brillante luz de la seducción y la pasión en su mas pura expresión.

La lengua raposa que se arrastra venenosa por su cuello, pasa por su clavícula y atrapa su sensible pezón, es algo que con nadie mas podría encontrar, la efectividad de la lengua en sus zonas erógenas es algo esperado por ella, la fuerza empleada por los grandes brazos que la mueven de un lugar a otro mientras su cuerpo es adorado, es sin duda, algo a lo que no quiere renunciar.

Siente claramente como la mano grande y traviesa de aquél hermoso hombre se arrastra por su cadera hasta colarse a su entrepierna, allí los dedos largos e inquietos se abren paso entre sus labios vaginales hasta tocar aquél sensible botón que la hace arquearse, se arrastra por toda la humedad hasta que se encuentra con aquél lugar que él mismo llama como el portal al paraíso, ahí se detiene a delinear la zona con las tibias llemas de sus dedos, como si quisiera grabarse esa parte de su anatomía a base de puro tacto, llegado el momento dos de sus dedos se cuelan moviéndose con vehemencia y pasión, haciéndola gimotear de placer, he allí dónde se puede entendef el por que de sus decisiones, su obsesión por ese hombre, si puede volverla loca con un solo par de dedos, ¿que será con su miembro?.

Hinata lo sabía muy bien.

El constante bombeo en su zona íntima la estaba volviendo loca, sentía que por momentos se perdía en todas las sensaciones, tener a Naruto mordiendo sus pezones, tirando de ellos y lamiéndolos o enrollándolos con su lengua no ayudaba mucho, quería evitar sus fuertes gemidos a cualquier costo, incluso si eso era como retar al hombre que la penetraba con sus dedos dándole la mejor masturbada que una mujer podría obtener, era como decirle a aquél torbellino sensual que fuera mas rudo, que la hiciera volverse loca en un solo round.

Sintió aquellos desgarradores espasmos anunciantes de un abrazador orgasmo y vio a su hombre sonreír con malicia sin dignarse a soltar ninguno de sus pechos, uno con su mano libre y el otro con sus dientes y labios, arqueó su espalda con violencia y soltó un fuerte gemido con voz distorsionada mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a la espalda amplía del hombre y mordía con sensualidad su hombro.

Se había perdido en un instante.

Tener a un hombre que dice amarte, amar tu cuerpo y amar hacerte el amor no es fácil, sobre todo si no estás dispuesta a dejarte llevar al cielo y el infierno en un minuto, en un instante, ella normalmente estaría rendida, sin embargo podía etiquetarse con el pecado de la gula, por que con él simplemente no podía parar.

El hombre tiró de cada uno de sus pezones con sus dientes y una sonrisa socarrona adornándole el rostro, simplemente erótico, bajó con besos húmedos por todo su abdomen, la mano con la que le había masturbado instante atrás se la llevó hasta la nariz, la olió para después llevarlos hasta sus labios, los saboreó de una forma tan obscena que ella misma se sintió aún mas caliente, no podía creer que tras un orgasmo desgarrador su cuerpo estuviese listo para más.

—Tu olor es tan ardiente, pero tu sabor es alucinante que me pone duro

Que manera de volverla loca, Naruto poseía una voz gruesa, rasposa y que se arrastraba en cada palabra, en cada sílaba, una voz que denotaba "Hombre" en cada letra hablada, sin duda la voz de la seducción.

El rubio llegó hasta el pubis donde repartió besitos queditos por toda la zona mientras levantaba las temblorosas piernas de su mujer llevándoselas hasta los hombros dónde las acomodó antes de hundir su rostro en la roja entre pierna de Hinata, en el paraíso en la tierra, en el manjar hecho sólo para él. Con sus dedos separó los labios dejando aquella roja almeja a la vista, se saboreó con ganas y llevó la punta de su lengua para presionar el clítoris sensible de la mujer, la escuchó gemir y sus piernas temblaron con violencia, recorrió con su lengua arriba y abajo, recogió con ella los fluidos del reciente orgasmo, besuqueo la zona tal y como lo haría con su boca, la escuchó gemir con fuerza mientras se retorcía de placer sobre la cama, mientras le apresaba con sus piernas, mientras soltaba una que otra maldición cuándo él succionaba la zona provocando sonidos eróticos, la penetró con su lengua y la folló con ella, una y otra vez hasta que escuchó un grito y sintió unas uñas encajandose en su espalda mientras con sus labios recibía la esencia de su vida, su fuente de juventud.

Hinata temblaba cuándo se levantó de la cama para atrapar el rostro masculino entre sus manos para besarlo con infinita pasión, mostrándole lo mucho que amaba estar con él, lo mucho que lo amaba a él.

Se arrastró por toda la cama hasta bajarse de está, mandó al rubio a sentarse en la orilla de está y ella se acomodó con su rostro entre las piernas, allí admiró el falo que se erguía con orgullo, palpitante y caliente en espera de atenciones especiales, lo acarició con sus manos arriba y abajo, llevó sus dedos hasta el glande donde presionó con suficiente fuerza para provocar suspiros pesados en el hombre que la observaba desde arriba con los ojos brillantes, con una de sus manos sostuvo los testículos cargados, llevó su boca hasta la punta del pene dónde depositó un beso travieso antes de introducir el falo en su boca, lo rodeó con su lengua y comenzó con la felación.

Sus ojos se vieron adornados por pequeñas lágrimas, aún así, avergonzada y con las mejillas sonrojada no podía dejar de verlo a los ojos, se sentía sumisa cuándo lo hacía, se sentía una niña buena a la que le palmeaban la cabeza mientras le decían que lo hacía muy bien, era sucio quizá pero muy excitante para ella, ver como él la observaba mientras tragaba duro al verla moverse arriba y abajo con su duro pene en la boca, lamiendo y succionando una y otra vez, era erótico, excitante y muy candente, tanto que estaba lista para recibir lo que tanto quería.

Después de unos cuántos movimientos y al borde de la locura, Naruto había terminado por correrse en la boca de Hinata, la veía tragarse toda su semilla mientras su rostro se mantenía rojo y las lágrimas a nada de desbordarse de sus ojos, la imagen mas candente de su vida.

Hinata se levantó de suelo, subió a la cama a gatas con un sensual contoneo de caderas, separó sus piernas y dejó a la vista sin pudor ni vergüenza su necesitada entrada, a ella le gustaba tanto esa posición, le encantaba la sensación de sentirlo tan profundo.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta quedar detrás de su atrevida mujer y le palmeó el trasero, era tan firme, llevó su rostro a la altura de la mujer y la mordió travieso mientras ella soltó un respingón, se contoneó instándolo a hacer maravillas y él entendió su invitación, tomó su miembro erecto, caliente y listo para mas acción entre dus dedos, lo restregó arriba y abajo en la vagina de Hinata y finalmente se introdujo con fuerza mientras la sostenía de la cadera.

Hinata lloriqueo cuándo el miembro de Naruto tocó su útero, siempre llegando lo mas profundo que podía, siempre haciéndola gritar a la primera, no podía evitarlo, no se podía controlar. Las embestidad comenzaron lentas y profundas, Hinata apretaba la sabana entre sus manos mientras Naruto le besaba la espalda, el cuello y hombros, le palmeaba el trasero entre embestidas y le acariciaba las piernas con adoración.

La Hyuga sonrió en un claro ofrecimiento de su cabello, amaba cuándo él la tomaba de allí y comenzaba a embestirla rápido, fuerte, profundo y delicioso, él lo tomó agradecido y comenzó a moverse como un poseso, se abrazaba a ella y se movía atrás y adelante con velocidad, Hinata se recostó sobre la cama cuándo sintió que el hombre la rompería, sentía que la partiría por la mitad y ella no tenía quejas, su vientre se removía cuando él tocaba ese punto mágico, lo bombeaba con fuerza y sus paredes vaginales se cerraban con violencia, lo atrapaban y al mismo tiempo a ella la estimulaba más, escuchar los gruñidos de él en su oreja era sexy, verlo con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de no correrse era mágico, tenerlo detrás de ella empotrandola como una bestia era lo mejor.

Los gemidos fuertes de ambos inundaban la habitación, el vientre de ella se contrajo y su cuerpo reaccionó violentamente con el orgasmo gritando un fuerte y claro "Papi~" mientras Naruto seguía entrando y saliendo una vez tras otra, gritó con fuerza mientras sus piernas temblaban, sentía que su consciencia se perdía y volvía apenas sentía a Naruto hincharse en su interior mientras se vaciaba con fuerza, tan caliente y en tal cantidad que no podría retenerlo todo en su interior, tan delicioso que no podía evitar morder sus labios del simple morbo que sentía al saberse llena de todo ese espeso y blanco semen, de verse profundamente prpfanada por el pene con el que muchas mujeres soñaban pero que él había nombrado como solo de ella desde la primera noche que se hizo su mujer, con él podía sentirse una guarra, una mujer desvergonzada y hasta una puta si así lo quisiese, él sin embargo la veía como la mujer perfecta, la única que podía convertirlo en una maniático del sexo, en el poeta mas romántico y un jodido mocoso enamorado.

Cuándo el salía de su interior, ella sentía que se quedaba vacía, sin ese complemento que la hacía volar, verlo caer rendido a su lado le elevaba la auto estima, sentir los brazos que la rodeaban hasta pegarla a él para abrazarla y susurrarle muchas cosas al oído la mantenían feliz y con el corazón cálido.

Hinata observó el anillo de compromiso en su dedo, Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomó en su mano grande, la pequeña mano de ella, sabía todo lo que revoloteaba en la mente de su amada, lo sabía por que él también había tenido miedo y aún lo tenía, por que sabía que él no era un jovenzuelo, no eran un par de años de diferencia, eran quince los años que llevaba por sobre ella, él era un hombre maduro y ella aun que fuese madura para su edad, seguía siendo sólo una niña, una joven que se había enamorado de un anciano como él.

—¿Tienes miedo? -le preguntó a Hinata sacándola de su ensoñación-.

—Sólo estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero que mi padre o mi hermano te sigan con una escopeta.

—Probablemente vaya a prisión.

—Soy bastante mayor de edad, no hay forma de que vayas a prisión.

—Tu padre esta loco y tu hermano me odia, yo creo que esos dos podrían enviarme a prisión

—¿Tienes miedo papi? -preguntó coqueta-

—No, claro que no.

—Bien, entonces creo que es hora de hablar con mi familia de nuestra relación.

—Hablaré con mis abogados para una defensa por demanda de pedofilia.

—¡Papi~!

—Sólo bromeo amor.

¿Cómo le diría a su familia que el amor de su vida viene en un paquete mayor?, ¿Que pensarían su padre y hermano de su prometido?, ¿quince años de diferencia cuenta como pedofilia?, ¿debería arreglar lo de las visitas conyugales por si acaso?, ¿Que diría cuando preguntasen quién es él?

Probablemente diría: "Él es mi papi".

No, si decía eso seguro que ambos lo seguirían con escopeta en mano.

Quizá lo mejor era solo llegar y decir: "Papá, mamá, nii-san, voy a casarme y él es mi sugar daddy", si decían algo sobre la diferencia de edad podría responder algo cómo: "Entre mas viejo mas bueno"

Fuese como fuese, ella estaba segura que al final su familia lo aceptaría, después de todo es lo que a ella la hacia feliz, su papi, aun que ahora mismo le estuviese metiendo mano con la clara intención de seguir retozando con ella, ya saben, rellenando el pavo ya que la navidad estaba cerca.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola 7u7**

 **Espero les haya gustado esto que escribí gracias al insomnio y el deseo de escribir lemon uwu**

 **Estoy trabajando en los nuevos capitulos de mis fics :3**

 **¡Besitos!❤**


End file.
